


Glasses

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Error doesn't like his glasses, Error is a dork, Fluff, Ink and Error are little shits, Ink is a pastel prince, M/M, New Year's Kiss, The human equivalent of Error glitching is stuttering and you can't change my mind, and I stan one(1) glitchy boy, but we do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Blueberry invited Ink and Error to his New Year's Eve party again this year, but this time it's very much different.After all, this is their first time attending as a couple. So it is very important.But Error can't seem to find his glasses.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Glasses

Error sighed as he dropped the couch cushion back down with a thud, the living room in various stages of disarray. He inspected the mess he had made of the normally pristine room and scratched the back of his head. He couldn’t for the life of him remember where he had put them. Part of himself told him, as he checked the most obscure of places, why he would even _think_ of placing them in such a strange place. Then again, the stranger the place the easier they were to remember half the time. Error closed the sliding door of his coffee table with his foot and crossed his arms across his chest. Normally, it wouldn’t have been such a big deal that he couldn’t find them. He could see perfectly fine without them, keep in mind that he was talking about things that were relatively close, but he _needed_ them right now.

{Why don’t you ask Ink if he’s seen them?}

One of the voices helpfully supplied. ‘Helpfully’ being used loosely, as Error would at this point rather die than ask the artist where his glasses of all things turned up. Especially after last time. He was not above admitting that he was being petty, because, well, he was, but he would not hear the end of it if he did ask him. Ink was petty like that too.

{To be fair, Error, he did have a point last time.}

{You were just stubborn! Ink was trying to help!}

“I know, I know!” He grouched out loud to them, hoping to quiet them for a moment so he could think and, most importantly, find out where he had put them, so he didn’t have to go ask Ink. ‘But I can’t have him know.’ He added internally.

Last time hadn’t been so bad. They had gone out in the downtown area one night to prematurely celebrate their college graduation and because Ink had wanted to sketch some of the nightlife taking place around him. It was, all in all, a really nice night. However, Error had spent the majority of it squinting at what Ink was trying to point out to him until the artist had gotten mad and told him to just ‘put the damn glasses on’. Error hated to sound like a bratty child, but he outright refused to put them on. Not because he didn’t have them with him, he brought them with him everywhere, but because he was very much aware of just how ridiculous they made him look. That, and he hated admitting he needed help with anything, even if it was help seeing.

{Awww no need to be self-conscious Error!}

{WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOK ADORABLE IN GLASSES!!}

Error groaned as the voices raised in pitch and volume. He really should stop broadcasting his thoughts like that. He shook his head, getting back to the main task at hand. He needed to find his glasses and quick.

“Error~ Are you ready to g-what happened in here?” The inkblot that more often than not occupied his thoughts chimed from behind him. He sighed and turned to face him. Ink was eying the room, steel gray eyes darting back and forth between the mess and Error. To Error’s surprise, Ink looked as if he had actually tried to clean himself up for once. His tan skin was void of any tell-tale smudges of charcoal, and he was even wearing clean clothes. His usual layered attire swapped out for a much more muted and comfortable look that consisted of a loose-fitting pair of overalls, void of any paint stains, and a beige long-sleeved shirt that hugged him in all the right places. Ink’s normally messy, and currently soft pink, hair was brushed and framed his face in gentle waves. The outfit paired with his hair colour only served to make Ink look softer, and cuter, than ever and Error fought down the rising of heat to his cheeks aggressively.

“N-nothing.” Error responded, cursing the stutter in his voice. “Just, cleaning up a bi-bit.” Ink raised an eyebrow, but otherwise humoured him. He crossed the room to him, side-stepping around an out of place potted plant, and looped his arms gently around Error’s shoulders. He smiled up at him.

“Alright. Well, are you ready to go?” Ink asked him, all wide-eyed with excitement. This was, after all, technically the first New Years Eve party they would be attending as an actual couple. The thought brought a warm feeling to Error’s chest that he enjoyed for a moment before pushing it down again.

“I guess so.” He responded. He didn’t see any point in delaying them further, even if having his glasses was a crucial thing that he should definitely have if he wanted to watch the fireworks with Ink. But oh well. As long as Ink stayed within an arms reach, he’d be seeing all he really wanted to tonight anyway.

{Iiiiink!! Error is being sweet again!}

{YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME LITERAL DIABETES STOP}

The voices. The voices just _had_ to ruin the moment. Ink, both luckily and unluckily, giggled in his arms and brought himself closer to nuzzle his face into Error’s neck. “Aww, really?” Ink cooed. “Wanna tell me what you were thinking, Ruru?” Unfortunately, the combined use of his nickname and Ink’s proximity to him had him flushing a deep red, errors flittering along the edge of his vision. Fighting the onset of his fight-or-flight response, Error wrapped his arms around Ink’s waist.

“You’re just…” He started, averting in eyes in some vain hope of retaining what little pride he had left. “…c-cute. Tha-that’s all.”

Ink blinked and grinned up at him, his own cheeks colouring a soft pink that seemed to almost match his hair. He reached up a hand and gently, always gently, placed it on Error’s cheek, encouraging their eyes to meet. When he finally met his boyfriend’s—god even the word made him feel all bubbly inside—own golden eyes, his grin widened. “I love you, Ruru.” Ink murmured. He felt a swell of pride when Error’s cheek grew hotter under his touch and felt his heart flutter when his lover closed the distance between them. Something about Error initiating anything, especially a kiss, left him feeling weak in the knees and he melted easily into the gentle press of lips against his. Ink easily could have stayed there forever, but he had made a promise to show up to Blue’s party again this year. And if he was the life of the party, who was he to not show up? Hesitantly, Ink broke the kiss, staying close and watching Error’s eyes flutter back open. He brushed his thumb across the skin of Error’s cheek before increasing the space between them and untangling himself. “Shall we go now?” He asked.

Error smoothed down the front of his shirt, still a bit red in the face, and took Ink’s hand. “We shall.”

~

For as much as Error was not a party person, he had to admit that Blueberry knew how to throw one. He swore that everyone he ever met was there, and he had met a lot of people. There was also, as expected of Blue, nearly twice as much soda as there was any type of alcohol. Which was fine, he supposed. Error never really drank a lot in all honesty, so he wasn’t that put off. Some people, however, were less than thrilled and instead resorted to spiking the large bowl of punch with an entire bottle of rum. Which, from Error’s own unfortunate experience, was absolutely disgusting to the point where it was undrinkable. Dream’s brother seemed to be getting a kick out of it though. The music was loud and so was the chatter, but Error could say he was genuinely enjoying the party.

That is, until he was bumped into one too many times and it felt like a million red lights going off inside his head and he had to _get out_. He wandered his way through the overcrowded main area of Blue’s house until he reached a door that lead to the backyard. Error opened it and stepped out into the cold air. The backyard was significantly less crowded than the inside, but there were still a fair few people meandering around outside. The sky was clear, and the moon was full, but it was cold, and Error soon found himself longing for his thick jacket that he had so generously given to Ink when the later complained he was cold. A beeping from his watch alerted him that it was five minutes till midnight. He gave himself one more minute to enjoy the pleasantness of having no one in his personal bubble before he would go to find Ink.

“I figured this would be where you ran off to, Glitchy.” Speak of the devil. Error looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, watching him close the back door behind him with his elbow, both of his hands preoccupied with small mugs. “Too much?” Ink asked. Error took a cup from one of Ink’s outstretched hands before turning back to the night sky, even though he could barely make out the stars without squinting like an idiot again.

“Yeah, a bit.” He admitted. Ink shuffled closer to him, not quite enough to be touching him, but close enough that Error could feel his warmth. Bringing the mug to his lips, Error practically inhaled the warm chocolaty liquor laced contents. “I’m alright though.” He clarified, feeling more at peace when he watched Ink’s shoulders droop and felt his empty hand move to lace their fingers together.

It was two minutes till midnight.

They enjoyed the other’s company in silence for a few moments before Ink shifted and peeled his hand from Error’s grasp. Confused, Error focused his attention back on his boyfriend, and promptly had his eyes almost poked out from Ink forcing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. He let out a rather startled noise and quickly pried the glasses from Ink’s fingers to fix them properly on his face. “What the hell Ink?! I already have shit eyesight; I don’t need you making it worse!” He complained. Ink pouted, cheeks puffing a little, and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Sorry for trying to help you, moron.” Ink grouched. Error felt that familiar pang of guilt that hit him whenever he got mad at someone for trying to help him. Sighing, he gently grabbed Ink’s hand again.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, bringing their joint hand up to his mouth to press a light kiss to Ink’s knuckles. “And thanks…”

Ink startled him again by lowering himself and placing his now empty mug on the ground beside him. Then, he straightened up again and placed his hand on Error’s cheek in a way that was so familiar and yet so foreign all at once. Ink pouted comically, pinching his cheek lightly in retaliation. “You’re welcome.” He said.

It was one minute till midnight.

“For what it’s worth Error,” Ink started, leaning into Error’s space and letting out a pleased hum when the other’s arms circled around his lower back. He took a moment to fully appreciate Error in the light of night. The way his cheeks were flushed from the cold and their proximity, and how the moonlight glistened though his glasses and danced across his irises. He was vaguely aware of the noises around him, of people counting down, but it seemed muffled compared to the pounding of his heart. “I think you look beautiful in your glasses.” He grabbed Error by his shirt collar and pulled him down to him, connecting their lips for the second time that day. His lover froze, jumping for a moment as the fireworks went off suddenly, but soon melted into it, pulling Ink closer to his chest. Ink sighed in contentment, fixing the angle of his lips so Error’s glasses wouldn’t dig painfully into his cheekbone. They only became aware of how long they had been kissing for when the rapid pops and booms of the fireworks ceased to be, and they pulled away from each other. They stared in silence at one another for a few moments longer before Error broke the silence.

“What was the point of you jamming the glasses onto my face if I wasn’t gonna get to see the fireworks in the first place?” Error asked, looking thoroughly unimpressed. Ink laughed, loud and bright in the clear air.

“Love you, Ruru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh boy I've officially become that person. Okay.  
> Error just completely glances over the fact that Ink had his glasses the whole time but shhh it doesn't matter when you're love struck.  
> Thanks for reading tho guys! Hope you enjoyed and comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> -Maggic


End file.
